Nouveaux amis, nouveaux amours, nouvelles emmerdes
by Hermsqueen
Summary: suite de l'épilogue: être occlumens, ça peux être dur, mais quand ça permet d'épier une romance entre vos deux meilleurs amis, c'est déjà plus drôle. RoseXScorpius
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.**

**Warning : insultes, K+.**

_note : c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents svp.'_

J'aimerais bien raconter mes années d'études aussi. D'abord parce qu'il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ce soit réservé au héros de l'humanité, où au moins de la communauté sorcière, et aussi parce que si on commence à donner des raisons pour tout, on va demander des comptes à Yoko Ono, et alors là, ce sera sans fin. Bref.

Je me souviens très bien de la première fois que j'ai vu Al' et les autres. Dans le train.

Pour que vous ne me preniez pas pour Merlin réincarné, ni que vous pensiez que se suis une mythomane qui délire complètement sur les sentiments des autres, il y a certaines choses sur moi que vous devez savoir.

Je m'appelle Elva Thompson. Et au cas où vous soyez un de ces connard d'aristo arriéré et prétentieux qui y accorde de l'importance (comme le grand père de Scorpius... hihi... Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais j'en ris encore) je suis de sang mêlé.

mon père, mon adorable papounet adoré avec lequel j'ai passé la majeure partie de mes onze première années, est un moldu, et ma mère, avec laquelle j'entretiens des rapports plus mitigés est la célèbre (et l'une des seules) actrice sorcière Cho Chang. Mes parents ne s'étant jamais mariés, elle garde son nom de jeune fille.

Jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, je ne la voyais de toute façon qu'à peine deux semaines par an, pendant les vacances. Et dès que je reçoit la lettre d'admission, je devrais sauter de joie et chanter sur tut les tons l'amour mère/fille? Non mais sans blague.

Ce n'ai pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai une malformation rarissime et réservée au monde des sorciers (lui même sensiblement moins grand que le monde des moldus; est-ce que j'ai déjà précisé ma chance légendaire?): Je souffre de la maladie de Laclos, un des sorciers qui a le plus étudié l'occlumentie. En gros, je perçois les pensées des gens, plus ou moins bien en fonction de leurs degrés d'émotionnalité. Quand on ne sait pas le contrôler, c'est comme abriter un orchestre de bourdons sous son crâne: relativement peu agréable. C'est pour ça que mon père et moi étions retiré dans une toute petite ville du fond de la Bretagne (c'est comme ça que je parle français) et une des raisons pour lesquelles les visites à ma mère étaient assez rudes: non seulement elle habite à Londres, mais en plus elle est très émotive. C'est aussi pourquoi dans le Poudlard Express, en ce matin de septembre, j'étais une préado maussade et taciturne, pour qui sa nouvelle vie allait être un enfer pavé de: "nan mais qu'elle ringarde celle là", "comment j'lui fais comprendre que tout ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'elle disparaisse?" "Et dire qu'il me parle...", "je lui demande ou pas?" Et je n'imaginais même pas les pensées qui viendraient à la puberté...

C'est pour ça que j'étais j'étais arrivé en avance dans le train et m'étais barricadée dans un compartiment. De là, les rumeurs du couloir m'arrivais brouillés et supportables. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent coulisser la porte vitré.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus Sévérus, et voilà ma cousine Rose, on peux s'installer ici?

Il n'avait pas à ce présenter, surtout lui. Le visage d'Harry Potter avait réussi à atteindre même mon petit bout de côte Atlantique, et il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à son père. Et Rose trimballait un énorme sac (habitude qu'elle a d'ailleurs gardé... Comment elle peut atteindre le poids du plomb avec du papier rien qu'en le transférant dans son sac à anses, je n'ai jamais compris) et avait le regard lointain de celle qui va apercevoir les frontières de la mort si elle ne s'assoit pas TOUT DE SUITE.

Alors je les ai laissé entrer (contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas un monstre)

Et en plus, et ça je l'ai remarqué tout de suite, les pensées d'Albus étaient délicieusement reposantes. Il arrivait (comment? j'ai d'abord pensé à ses parents, mais en fait, non.) à maîtriser juste assez ses pensées pour me les rendre supportable.

J'ai reconsidéré mon hypothèse sur l'hérédité avec Rose. Pour vous donner une idée, c'était comme être brutalement propulsé dans un souk marocain.Il n'y avait que des couleurs vives, des goûts épicés, des églises gothiques, des tapis volants, les châteaux de la Loire, les Milles et Une Nuits...

Enfin, il m'a fallu une minute pleine pour répondre à la question qu'ils venaient de me poser. (même pas une colle, en plus, c'était "comment tu t'appelles?"

-Elva Thompson.

Mon nom ne leur disais rien, et tant mieux. Je n'allais pas commencer à utiliser le nom de ma mère, quand même. ça a dû les décourager de continuer les présentations, parce qu'ils se sont assis en silence, Rose ayant réussit à extirper un énorme pavé de son sac et Albus le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées... lesquelles n'étaient pas très difficile deviner pour moi. Le nom des quatre maisons tournoyait dans son esprit au rythme du roulement du train. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rose, que le stress commençait à gagner, est sorti se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est rentré, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son arrivée à jeter un froid. Fier, blond, dédaigneux, et le visage tellement figé qu'on aurait juré que ses muscles faciaux étaient atrophiés.

"Je peux m'asseoir ici? (aussi magistral qu'on pouvait l'être à cet âge sans être ridicule)

On aurait dit que son crâne abritait un tonneau plein à ras bord, et je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'entendre les gouttes qui fuyaient des rainures.

"Le fils Malefoy...

"Tu sais qui sont ses parents?..

"Ne t'assois pas à côté de lui, chéri...

"Les moqueries...

"Les chuchotements...

Entre temps, Albus avait acquiescé, ce qui avait décontenancé Scorpius (car c'était lui!!)

"Mais vous savez qui je suis?

-Scorpius Malefoy, enchanté? Et moi, c'est Albus Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler Al'.

Admirez au passage cette désinvolture que, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, Albus était loin de ressentir.

Le tonneau de Scorpius s'emplit un peu plus d'une nouvelle émotion. Zut, je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

"je suis là! Eh, Al', Elva, vous devriez vous changer, j'ai été demander au machiniste, on arrive dans vingt minutes..."

Et là, une immense explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

Warning : insultes, K+.

Chapitre 2

Bon, ça n'a peut être pas _réellement _explosé. Je suis parvenue à cette brillante conclusion en constatant que:

a) Le wagon n'était pas un amas de ferrailles noircies,

b) Personne n'était en train d'agoniser les entrailles dégoulinantes et un râle inhumain aux lèvres,

c) (The last but not the least) Le chariot à friandises n'avait pas été vidé de manière infâme par des goinfres profitant de la débandade. Que personne ne fasse de remarque sur le fait que j'ai tout de suite envisagé cette éventualité.

En fait, les seules conséquences visibles du grand boum on été que Scorpius a rougi, pâli, ouvert la bouche, l'a fermée et a finalement répondu avec beaucoup d'éloquence à la question de Rose ("Comment tu t'appelles?" "Sc-Scorpius", les sorciers sont reconnus pour la grande originalité de leurs interrogatoires)

Bon, là je raconte ça avec autant d'ironie que si ça avait été une bonne rigolade pour moi, mais en réalité, l'onde de choc avait été si violente que l'espace de quelques secondes _j'avais vu par les yeux de Sorpius, _et croyez moi, être témoin mentale d'un coup de foudre, ce n'est agréable que si on peut passer pour une héroïne après. Version Sco, ça donnait ça:

Oh Merlin... Une Vélane est entrée dans le wagon. Non, ce n'est même pas une Vélane, elle est plus lumineuse, c'est une étoile, c'est un soleil... Elle sourie, merde, elle me sourie, qu'est-ce que je fait?! Elle me parle, Merlin, elle me parle, je suis sûr que c'est une sirène, sa voix est si musicale... ah non, elle n'est pas dans l'eau... Il faut que je me calme, elle va entendre mon coeur d'ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a demandé? et qu'est-ce que je li répond? Il faut que je sois spirituel, il faut que je soit original, il faut...

(fin de la retransmission)

Je précise quand même pour les personnes saines d'esprits: Rosie était une fillette de onze ans plutôt mignonne, auquel on ne pouvait reprocher que ses cheveux touffus et anarchique et sa dentition proéminente et en avant. Donc rien qui puisse faire hurler de peur un détraqueur, mais rien qui puisse pousser à l'enlever dans un cris de bête et la cloîtrer à l'intérieur d'un donjon pour la forcer à vous épouser non plus.

Les Français (oui, bien que techniquement mes deux parents soient anglais, raison pour laquelle je me sis retrouvée à Poudlard au lieu de Beauxbâtons, holy crap aurais-je dis à l'époque, je me considère comme à moitié française) désigne the "love at first sight" par une autre expression: le coup de foudre. Ben si Scorpius avait été un morceau de sucre, il n'était à présent qu'un bout de caramel calciné après le passage de l'éclair.

Ne croyez pas que j'ai été la seule à m'en rendre compte. Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment là, il n'aurait rien vu d'anormal, mais pour Albus, qui avait été assis à côté de Ice Man plus de dix minutes consécutives (Rosie mais des heeeeuuuures à se changer) c'était faire la différence entre la piscine gonflable du jardin et un bassin couvert et chauffé un soir de décembre.

Et cela lui a rendu son blond voisin plus sympathique.

Sur ces entrefaits, et après avoir enfilés les robes (car les moments magiques du début d'une amitié éternelle n'ont pas de prise sur le temps qui passe) le train est entré en gare.

Ce qui est triste, quand on n'y pense, c'est que vous n'aurez pas draoit à la classique présentation de Poudlard: ouah, un château, il est trop beau, et y'a des lumières, et y'a un lac, et y'a des petits bateaux _sur_ le lac, etc...

Parce que quand je suis sortie du compartiment, l'excitation des élèves a commencer à peser sur mon pauvre cerveau, m'assommant à moitié. C'est donc dans un brouillard complet que je me suis retrouvée dans une espèce de baquet en bois à fond plat, qui avait du voir passer des générations d'élèves inconscients et qui prenait l'eau de partout.

M'appuyant sur la froide logique qui me caractérise dans les situations d'urgence, je me suis mise à hurler: "Laissez moi sortir! Cette barque va couler! Je ne sais pas nager! J'ai peur de l'eau!"

Problème: la raison pour laquelle j'avais à peu près recouvré mes esprits, c'est que je m'étais éloignée des autres (à part d'Al, Sco et Rose, qui, à ce que j'ai compris, m'avait fait asseoir de force dans l'embarcation pendant que je me bouchait les oreilles en criant.)

Si je m'étais éloigné des autres, c'est que j'étais au milieu du lac.

"Mais non! s'est joyeusement exclamée Rosie en sortant de son sac une énorme masse ayant vaguement la forme d'un livre (Merlin, elle tentait de nous faire chavirer, maintenant) et dont le titre s'étalait en lettres gothique dorées sur la couverture: Histoire de Poudlard revue et corrigée, par le Professeur Flitwick. Dans le chapitre VI, c'est expliqué que les barques...

Sont équipées d'un système de sécurité depuis que quelqu'un est est tombé dans l'eau, il y a plus de vingt ans, acheva Scorpius, les yeux brillants. J'ai lu ce livre pendant l'été!

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que Albus m'a lancé un regard affolé du style "reste calme, mais je crois que nous avons embarqué avec des monstres assoiffé de sang et qu'on a aucun moyen de s'enfuir".

Ou est ce que c'était après: "Toi aussi tu lis des auteurs moldus?!

Mes parents n'était pas trop d'accord mais je les ai convaincus en leurs récitant tous les poèmes de Byron que je connaissait...

En parlant de poésie, est ce que tu connais ce poème de Shakespeare dans lequel...

Ah non, je me souviens, c'était après le regard de Scorpius, émerveillé comme si il venait de découvrir l'accès aux cuisines de l'école (De fait, cet événement a eu lieu une semaine après, et tenez vous bien: il avait l'air moins comblé):

"Tu voudras qu'on lise ensemble Roméo et Juliette?

Je n'ai pas entendu la réponse de Rose, parce que je faisais semblant de vomir par dessus bord. Pitié. Et la musique d'ambiance, c'est "Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau", c'est ça?

Et, parce que j'ai des amis que je ne mérite décidément pas, les deux tourtereaux se sont tournés vers moi d'un air inquiet en me demandant si j'avais le mal de mer. (Albus qui tentait avec tout l'héroïsme dont un homme est capable de cacher son fou rire) Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je réponde? "Non, c'est simplement la mièvrerie d'une telle scène, que je ressens d'autant plus que je peux voir Scorpius au bord de la syncope à la vue son égérie qui me rend malade?"

Donc j'ai acquiescé avec un reniflement souffreteux. Pieu mensonge.

De toute façon, on accostait et cette avec une vraie grimace de souffrance que j'ai retrouvé la cohue en descendant de cette fuking barque (Adaptons nous à la langue du pays). Un demi géant (Hagrid, désolé pour ceux auxquels j'ai gâché la surprise) s'est assuré que cette fois, je ne m'évanouisse pas/ne me mette à hurlermais je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention Et, en rang d'oignon, on est enfin entré dans ce _fuking_ château (Vous pouvez m'ajouter sur la liste de casting de Pulp Fiction)

Je dis ça, mais même pour une blasée et cynique telle que moi, le spectacle de la grande salle est inoubliable. La voûte étoilée qui tend vers l'infini, et les tables, euh, longue et pleine d'élève, j'imagine, et cette pensée unanime de tous mes camarades: "Quelle maison?"

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à la question, mais, même sans être vraiment calée en histoire sorcière, j'avais l'impression qu'elles était une cause non négligeable de la Grande Guerre. Non? Bref.

Gryffondor? Les courageux? Rouge et doré? Bah voyons. ça ne sert à rien d'attendre Richard Coeur de Lion, les gars, il est en croisade. Allez voir chez les sarrasins si j'y suis.

Poufsouffle? Bon, je n'ai rien contre vous, vous devez être des gens très bien, mais il faudra que je devienne nonne ou daltonienne avant qu'on ne me fasse porter une cravate jaune et violette. Ceci dit sans vouloir heurter votre sens de l'esthétique, les blaireaux.

Serdaigle? Genre bonne petite qui suit les traces de sa mère? Option suivante. La dernière.

Si vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai ressentis en apercevant pour la première fois la bannière verte et argents et l'assemblée de crapules qui siégeait en dessous, écoutez l'intro de "Money for Nothing" de Dire Straits. Mon petit serpent, nous allons faire de grandes choses, toi et moi.


End file.
